Missing You
by sacchiko
Summary: Dia begitu merindukan gadisnya yang lama tertidur. Doanya tak kunjung putus. Sampai suatu hari sang gadis bangun dari hibernasi-nya, bayangkan betapa senangnya ia. Tetapi raga gadisnya berbeda, kini gadisnya hanyalah sebuah robot—dalam arti sebenarnya..


**Naruto**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Missing You**

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia begitu merindukan gadisnya yang lama tertidur. Doanya tak kunjung putus. Sampai suatu hari sang gadis bangun dari hibernasi-nya, bayangkan betapa senangnya ia. Tetapi raga gadisnya berbeda, kini gadisnya hanyalah sebuah robot—dalam arti sebenarnya... Apa Tuhan sedang bermain dengannya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lelaki itu duduk di depan akuarium raksasa. Matanya terkatup rapat. Bibirnya tak henti bergerak seolah mengucap mantra. Kedua tangannya pun terkatup rapat, meremas satu sama lain. Lelaki ini sedang berdoa. Simpulkan saja seperti itu.

_Berdoa untuk apa?_

Lihat saja nanti.

_Melenyapkan hantu-kah?_

Bukan. Meskipun ruangan ini gelap—hanya diterangi sinar dari akuarium raksasa serta pendaran cahaya lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue _tart _mungil di depannya, ia tak akan berpikir se-negatif itu.

_Lalu?_

Aku bilang baca saja.

Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Umurnya genap tujuh belas tahun begitu ia mendengar dentang jam di sudut ruangan. Dan genap satu tahun ia melakukan ritual ini. Ya, ritual. Ritual yang rutin ia lakukan tiap pagi-sore-malam setiap hari. Ritual yang mengingatkan pada peristiwa yang hampir memecah otaknya, merobek hatinya, menghantam jantungnya, juga… merenggut cintanya, sang sakura yang kini tertidur lelap dalam akuarium raksasa tersebut.

Naruto masih belum menyalakan kilau safirnya. Ia mengambil nafas pendek lalu merilekskan tubuhnya. Perlahan ia maju. Dirapalkannya doa sekali lagi, dibarengi dengan kilau bening di celah matanya.

_Aku ingin sakura-ku bangun dari tidur panjangnya…_

Wush! Pendaran cahaya lilin-lilin kecil si kue _tart _menghilang. Ia telah meniup lilinnya.

Naruto berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dengan gelisah. Akankah kali ini Tuhan mendengar doanya? Setelah setahun ia mengucapkan doa yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dengan raut wajah yang sama, serta suasana hati yang sama?

Ia tak tahu.

Karena itu ia nekat membuka kelopak matanya.

DUK!

Ia jatuh. Berlutut.

Kilau beningnya mengalir jatuh.

Doanya belum terkabul.

"Sakura…"

Sang sakura yang tertidur di antara riak air tak dapat merespon. Tak dapat mendengar. Tak dapat melihat derita kasihnya.

Ia masih tertidur. Tubuhnya seolah mati.

Dan Naruto kembali menangisi kejamnya Tuhan pada dirinya yang rapuh.

Ia begitu merindukan gadisnya.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Namikaze Minato segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu suara bantingan tersebut mengalun merdu. Ia tahu, malam ini akan lebih parah dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati sang putra tersungkur di dekat guci dengan safirnya yang sembab.

"NARUTO!" sang ilmuwan segera membawa putranya ke atas ranjang. Raut wajah bijaksana itu telah berganti menjadi pilu, sendu, prihatin. Betapa tak sanggupnya ia melihat sang putra kehilangan wanita berharga dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama ibunya, yang merupakan istrinya. Dan kini, apa Tuhan juga bermaksud merenggut kasihnya? Minato mendesah pelan, lalu mengelus lembut rambut jabrik putranya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan Ayah akan berhasil, Naruto…"

"Ayah akan membuat sakura-mu bersemi kembali…"

.

.

.

"_Berjuanglah, Hinata!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati sang gadis berambut indigo tersebut._

"_Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum. "Semoga langgeng dengan Sakura-_san_, ya!" Hyuuga cantik tersebut melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto—yang dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran._

"_Naruto-_kun_…" suara lain menyapa gendang telinganya._

"_Sakura-_chan_! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda blondie tersebut._

"_Baru saja…"_

"_Oh. Tumben sekali kau berada di sini?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi._

"_Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Atau kau takut ketahuan sedang berduaan dengan si cantik Hyuuga itu?" Haruno Sakura bertanya dengan intonasi datar._

"_Hei, apa maksudmu? Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di sini, Sakura-chan. Lalu dia—"_

_Sang sakura menginterupsi, "Cukup! Aku tak tahan lagi! Semua gossip itu ternyata memang benar! Aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_…"_

"_Gosip? Kau percaya dengan mulut tebal mereka, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengguncang bahu gadis yang sedang terisak itu. Ditatapnya sang gadis dengan sorot mendalam. Namun sang gadis hanya terisak pelan._

"_Sakura, jawab aku!"_

_Sakura melepas tangan yang menempel di bahunya. Ditariknya sepasang kakinya dari titik tersebut. Ia berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari hadapan Naruto. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat cuplikan drama tadi. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan, Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata memiliki sebuah hubungan. Dan itu telah membuat hatinya pecah berkeping-keping menjadi ribuan pecahan. Walaupun jujur, masih ada bagian yang bertahan dalam hatinya—masih ada sedikit kepercayaan untuk Naruto-_kun_ miliknya._

"_Sakura! Tunggu!"_

_Ia tak mau mendengarnya. Walaupun sisa hati miliknya memaksa._

"_Sakura!"_

_Ia masih tak mau mendengarnya. Walaupun sisa hati miliknya masih memaksa._

"_SAKURA! AWAS!"_

_Dan ia mendengar kalimat barusan. Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terlempar, dihantam mobil laknat yang melesat jauh meninggalkannya._

_Naruto berlari menghampiri tubuh berlumur darah itu. Diraihnya sang gadis pujaan dalam dekapannya. Ia terisak. Kedua kali setelah kepergian sang ibu. Segera diangkatnya tubuh mungil gadisnya. Ia berlari, berlari, berlari. Yang ditujunya kini hanya satu, ayah. Ia percaya sang ayah akan menyembuhkan gadisnya. Membuat sang gadis memancarkan kilau emerald-nya, merekahkan senyum sakura-nya, dan mendekap erat tubuhnya lagi._

_Isaknya semakin jelas. Kecepatannya meningkat. "Bertahanlah, Sakura! Bertahanlah!"_

_Hujan datang mengiringi. Tetesnya membuat sang pemuda sedikit terseok._

_Dingin. Raga mungil itu semakin dingin. "Kumohon, bertahanlah!"_

_Darahnya bersatu dengan sandangnya. "Aku mecintaimu, Sakura!"_

"_Aku juga…" ucapan lemah sang gadis membuat Naruto semakin berlari kencang._

_BRAK!_

"_AYAH! TOLONG SAKURA!" Naruto menembus laboratorium kediamannya. Di sana, Namikaze Minato terkaget melihat putranya menggendong sesosok gadis yang melekat di ingatannya. Keduanya basah. Keduanya merah._

.

.

.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya tergesa. Dadanya naik-turun cepat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui pelipisnya. Ia memimpikannya lagi.

Naruto beranjak malas dari ranjang. Ia melirik sekilas ranjangnya, pasti ayahnya yang telah membawanya. Ia berjalan terseok menuju meja makan. Wajahnya sendu seperti biasa. Baru saja ia duduk, sang ayah dengan raut wajah ceria datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto, Ayah punya hadiah untukmu!"

Naruto melirik malas. Belum sempat ia berkomentar, sang ayah menarik lengannya buru-buru ke arah laboratorium.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudahlah, diam dan perhatikan!" tegas Minato.

Naruto menurut. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu menemukan tubuh gadisnya terbaring di atas papan, ia masih terlihat layu. Di sampingnya, tergeletak sebuah err—robot? Yang berukuran sama persis dengan gadisnya? Dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang sama? Pipi yang sama? Bibir yang sama?

"Ada apa ini, Ayah? Apa akan baik-baik saja bila Sakura-_chan _dibaringkan di luar akuarium?" cecar Naruto panik.

"Tenanglah. Ayah akan berusaha membuatnya bangun kembali."

Naruto tercengang. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan ayahnya tersebut?

"Apa? Bagaimana caranya?" ia bertanya linglung.

"Dengan ini."

Naruto tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya melihat Minato bergerak kesana-kemari. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Rambut kaku robot itu berubah lemas dan lembut perlahan. Kulitnya yang tadinya terlihat kasar berubah cerah dan lembut. Bulu matanya semakin lentik. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, sepasang _emerald _berkilauan menyambutnya.

"Sa—Sakura-_chan?_" tanya Naruto ragu. Detak jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir. Nafasnya sesak. Benarkah ini gadisnya? Benarkah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya kemarin? Sungguh, Naruto meloncat kegirangan saat itu juga!

Sayangnya rasa girangnya hanya bertahan sekejap saja.

Naruto segera berlari menerjang sang gadis—robot untuk memeluknya. Namun satu tanya mengehentikannya. "Ngg… kau siapa?"

Jantungnya mencelos. Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan polos yang berhasil menusuk jantung Namikaze Naruto di pagi yang sepi.

.

.

.

**Wassap! XD**

**Sacha bikin fic baru lagi nih, apa ada yg bingung?**

**Kalau bingung, silahkan tunggu chap 2, mungkin alurnya bakal lebih jelas**

**Ide cerita ini diambil pas sacha pulang sekolah kehujanan sambil bawa lappie dan nggak ada tempat berteduh. Kebayang nggak sih paniknyaa? XO**

**Dan setelah proses berpikir yang panjang…**

**BLAM! **

**Jadilah chapter 1 fic ini. Tepuk tangan! XDD**

**Jujur, temanya maksa banget sih, manusiaXrobot. Tapi biar deh, biar beda gitu sama yg laen, ihiw X3**

**Akhir kata, review selalu dinanti. Makasiih~**

**-sacha sacchi-**


End file.
